My Kag's XBoyfriend
by Augustbird
Summary: Kagome has been in the best relationship ever. She's also been through the worst breakup ever...she's sworn to hate the male race forever, but what happens when she develops feelings for the hottest boy in school, and he starts to like her back? KagInu
1. Chapter 1: Past and Present

**AN: *sheepish smile* Hiya. Inspiration found me and not only did I think of a title, but also a cool story twist! So, I present, my story. Inspired by a song.**

**You know when you look up AMVs, and you hear a song you just fall in love with? "My Kag's X-Boyfriend" is based off of "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" by RelientK. So, I wrote a story about it. Muwahahahah. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song, or the charries. I just own the plotline. I'm sorry to disappoint. **

_**CHAPTER 1**_

A gentle fire blazed in the darkness of the house. It was quiet, except for the occasional shuffle of moving bodies or the snap crackle pop of the fire. Together, in front of the fire, lay a couple many thought were perfect for each other.

"I love you, Kagome." A boy with short, fluffy brown hair whispered as he ran his hair through the girl's silky locks.

"I love you too, Hojo." Kagome whispered into his neck, smiling at the warmth in her heart that both the fire and the presence of the boy she loved brought.

Nothing, they both thought, nothing at all could destroy the relationship they had built up.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'a moment of weakness'? Huh? What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" Kagome shouted angrily, tears of fury burning in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall, no, not yet, at least.

"Kagome, darling, please don't shout." Hojo sighed quietly.

"I'll be as fucking loud as I want to, jerk!" Kagome cried, letting a tear fall.

Hojo sighed as he stepped up to her, wiping a tear away. "Kagome, you and I both know we're too young to commit to a serious relationship like this. Ayumi's really nice too, and I want to give her a chance with me as well." Hojo whispered, pulling a rather distorted and hurt Kagome into his embrace. "I don't regret a single moment we had together."

Kagome almost smiled as she cried into him. "But, Hojo, why?" she couldn't help asking.

"Why? Because every moment Ayumi and I share makes me smile, she makes me laugh, she just makes me feel good." Hojo replied.

Kagome stiffened in his arms. He didn't regret a single moment, huh? Kagome screamed as she ripped herself from Hojo's grip. "I, frankly, don't give a damn what Ayumi does to you." Kagome growled, glaring at the boy she loved.

"Kagome, what is with your language?" Hojo questioned.

"My language is whatever I fucking want it to be." Kagome snapped, grabbing her bag as she tightened her ponytail. "Oh," Kagome added as she started exiting the room, "and along that note. You, my dear Hojo, are an ass."

Hojo stood, agape, as Kagome walked smugly off.

Well, she at least exited the room smugly. The tears fell as soon as she was running down the hallway.

Hojo…he hadn't seem like the type to cheat.

"_I love you, Kagome." _

The words burned into Kagome's heart as it hardened and blackened. She didn't need him. She was done with guys! She had to be! The whole male race were bastards! She could fucking care less about those jerks. Hell, she had her real friends, Ayame and Sango. Yup. THEY didn't go behind her back with her boyfriend. THEY cared about her. Kagome sighed. _But really, Ayumi? Why her? Fuck you, Hojo! Both of you! I sure hope you have a great life together, I really do, because I don't need men! They suck, and real friends are forever, so SUCK IT. _

Had she been close friends with Inuyasha then, he would have been proud of her unusual string of language she never used.

* * *

"Kagome!" Ayame cried angrily as they raced to school, Kagome in the lead, as usual.

"Girl, I rock at track! There's no way you could ever dream to beat me!" Kagome laughed as Ayame scowled, trying to pick up her pace. Sango, on her bike, sped by.

"Now now you two, play nice." Sango laughed as Ayame threw a discarded apple at her.

"Curse you, Sango! Get back here!" she wailed.

Kagome and Sango laughed.

Er-well, WERE laughing until Kagome had an unfortunate mishap.

That is, she totally collided with the hottest and most popular guy in school.

Kagome glanced up.

"Watch where you're going next time?" The hanyou roughly suggested.

"Watch where you stand, next time." Kagome snapped, totally unfazed by his hotness and amazing hair.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Who was this girl again? And why the hell wasn't she apologizing? She had rammed into him so hard, he could feel a bruise coming on.

"Yo! Yash! What's the hold-up?" a boy with a short black ponytail called as he and the boy with a hard stare and a longer black ponytail ran up to where Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame now stood.

"Ah! Milady Sango-" the monk began.

"Save it, Miroku." Sango growled. "I'm gonna go ahead, Kag, before this monk tries anything stupid."

"Go on, Sango. You too, Ayame." Kagome instructed, still holding her staring contest with Inuyasha.

Miroku chased after Sango, and Ayame, before leaving, stole another flirtatious glance at the boy with long black hair. "Hi Kouga." She giggled as she raced off.

Kouga snorted, more at Inuyasha than at the girl who ran by. If you asked him, he would have said, "what girl?"

"Mutt-face, we got better things to do." Kouga growled, though he couldn't help but acknowledge the girl's beauty before dragging Inuyasha away.

"Bye, boys!" Kagome smirked, racing past them.

Both boys were dumbstruck at her beauty and speed. Kouga more by beauty, Inuyasha…more by the fact that Kagome didn't start drooling the minute she had made contact with him.

_Who IS that girl? _He wondered. He would have to investigate. I mean, she was pretty. Right?

* * *

**Muwahahah, how many of you hate me for making Hojo cheat on Kagome because of Ayumi? Yeah, I know, kinda lame, but it totally doesn't last, Hojo will be back in Kagome's clutches soon enough. Problem is…will she want him still when he is?**

**Muwahahahahahah. **

**Really, I promise it gets better soon…first chapters are always suckish though, so forgive me. I totally made Kagome seem like a bitch with Inuyasha too…anyway, that aside, I'm not posting chapter 2 till I get some reviews. I wanna know how to improve, and I also love hearing what y'alls think! **

**August out!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Am I Thinking!

**AN: Muwahahahah, I'm so crazy. I just finished my homework, and I found a bunch of InuYasha sound track music on youtube, so I thought I'd update this story to that music. Am I insane? Maybe. Crazy? Yup. Idiotic? You tell me. **

**Anyway, Kikyou to Kagome is so sad! So. Sad. Gah!**

**Love You As A Half Demon just makes me smile at the thought of the movie 3**

**Ahem, anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the wonderful characters…wish I did…**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"I'm telling you, Miroku, you touch my ass again your not going to have one!" Sango growled as she and the red-faced Miroku walked into class that day.

"But Sango-" The poor monk started.

"'But Sango' nothing, monk! Now sit in YOUR seat before I rip your hands off and use the fingers as earrings!" Sango threatened.

Kagome and Ayame shared a knowing look as Sango took her seat between them.

"I swear, that monk touches me one more time…" Sango hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, Sango, don't you think you're a little bit hard on him?" Kagome sighed, though she couldn't help smiling. Sango and Miroku were childhood friends, and, as everyone knows, therefore destined to be together.

"Hmph, coming from Miss All Males Are Bastards." Sango snorted, taking out her homework.

Ayame sighed as she did the same. Kagome had fallen silent. It was easy to figure out why. Not only from Sango's slightly thoughtless comment, but also that the reason her friend thought that had just walked into the room, Ayumi trailing behind, giggling at something he had just said. Ayumi's friends, Yuka and Eri, followed skeptically, their gazes immediately falling to Kagome, before looking away, ashamed.

"Bitches." Sango muttered as they walked in.

"It's fine, Sango." Kagome sighed. "Really. Eri and Yuka didn't know till Ayumi told them herself. Bitches as they may be, they are still kind of my friends."

Ayame nodded. "She's right Sango." She watched as Ayumi planted a kiss on Hojo's cheek, only to be replaced by Hojo turning into a full blown mouth-to-mouth. "Kinda." She added under her breath, turning away from the disgusting sight. It was, literally, sickening to watch.

An eerie silence took over the room as Inuyasha and Kouga entered, taking their seats.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before whipping around with a pointed, "Harumph!"

Inuyasha winced at the girl's harsh stare and action. This was strange to him-no girl had EVER acted this way around him before. It kinda hurt.

Kouga immediately did two things: 1, take the empty seat next to Kagome. 2, completely ignore the red-headed wolf youkai completely drooling over him.

"How are you this fine morning, Miss…?" Kouga began, immediately grabbing Kagome's attention.

"Kagome." She stated blandly. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Of course…" Kouga murmured, taking her soft hand into his rough and planting a light kiss upon it.

The next few actions occurred in about 2 seconds simultaneously: First, it took Kagome a second to register the fact that the second hottest boy in school had just hit on her and kissed her hand. After that she simply slapped his face. "Touch me again that way, you're beyond dead." She growled viciously.

Next, Sango burst out laughing. Hey, Kouga had it coming, hitting on Kagome like that, the well-known man-hater.

Ayame, on the other hand, was completely aghast. First, the man she was obviously head-over-heels in love with had just hit on her best friend, and then Kagome rejects him! Could this day get any weirder?

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka pretty much had the facial expression to say it all: Wow.

Hojo sighed. Since dumping her, Kagome hadn't changed a bit. Still, he felt his heart go out to her for a reason unknown to him. _Kagome…I…I really did mean it. When I said I loved you. _

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. Well, she had to have a good taste in men, at least, to not want that mangy wolf flirting with her, and he had to admit, he liked that about her. When was the last time he could honestly say that about someone?

Kouga…well, let's just say he was…I don't know if there's a word to describe what was reeling through that big head of his. Let's just say he didn't say much the rest of the day.

* * *

"That was so amazing when you slapped that freak for just being polite!" Sango exclaimed on the way home from school.

Kagome sighed. "I was just acting on impulse, okay? I don't like a guy I barely know acting all familiar with me." She explained for the umpteenth time.

Ayame was silent. "He was just being polite…" she murmured.

"Polite my ass." Kagome grumped, in no mood for any more talk of Kouga.

Sango started laughing again at Kagome's behavior. It, all in all, had been a very entertaining day for her. Without Miroku, it would have been amazing!

Kagome sighed again as she approached the window nearest to her and stared outside. Her gaze happened to fall on a silver-haired hanyou. _Who is that again? _She thought. _Oh yeah, that jerk I rammed into this morning. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad…_That last thought surprised her. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Who cares what I did to him! All men are jerks, close the book, end the story. That's it. Still…_she couldn't help but note how beautiful his hair looked when the sunlight hit it just right. When he ran, it looked like a silver stream dancing in the warmth of the morning light. She watched as the boys' mini-football game commensed. _C'mon, Yash, take out those guys! Oh come on, I know you're better than that!_ Wait…Yash? Where did that come from? Oh yeah, Sango had told her his name was Inuyasha. Still…why had she called him Yash?

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve. Stupid other team. Why wasn't he able to make that lost shot? Stupid…baka baka baka!

"What's the matter, mutt?" a painfully familiar voice taunted.

"Shut it, ya damn wolf, before I do it for you!" Inuyasha growled, his patience getting the best of him. As he kicked the ball, he turned his head just in time to see…_Kagome…she's watching? But I thought she hated Kouga._ That was when he realized Kagome was looking right at him. But why him?

"Hey mutt, it's coming your way!" Kouga jeered. The ball totally wasn't, Kouga was just trying to annoy his favorite hanyou.

Inuyasha was ready to pummel the freak. "Shut. Up." He growled. He turned his attention back to the window, but when he looked again…Kagome was gone. _That's weird…was I just imagining her?_

He shook his head. No matter, he needed to stop imagining things. Kagome wasn't interested in him in the slightest, and he could care less about her. So. That was it. _Close the book, end the story. Period. _

* * *

Kagome sighed upon entering her house. She snuck up to her room, not wanting anyone else to know she was back yet. Upon reaching her room, she fell onto the warm graces of her bed thankfully. _Whoever invented comforters was a genius…_she though happily as she buried her face in her own. Soon…she was fast asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned, entering his house with a disdainful slam of the door. He could care less whether they knew he was home or not. He stormed into his room, falling face-first onto his bed. _Damn you, Kouga!_ He thought groggingly, his eyelids growing heavier as he slowly yet surely drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**All right, by certain request, this chapter was a little longer than usual, though I'm sorry not by much. My mom's yelling at me to go to bed…so I cut this chapter shorter than planned. I was going to have a cute Sango/Miroku moment, but clearly, I didn't have time. So I'm sorry, it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but the next chapter should be very long. Yes. Very long. **

**I love you guys, and goodnight! **


	3. Author's Note

**AN: Yeahahahahah…hi guys. How's it going?**

**I know, I hate chapters that are secretly just AN's, don't worry, you aren't the only ones. I'm sorry guys, life got in the way more than I thought it would…**

**You see, I couldn't update my stories yesterday because I was busy getting anime music I like on my iPod (I now have a bunch of Ranma ½ songs, some InuYasha, a bunch of Shugo Chara, and such…I'm listening to Lambada Ranma as I type ((oh my gosh such an amazing song!!!!!)) and I also adore Ranma no Baka ((it's especially entertaining after listening to "Ballad for Ranma and Akane"…they're all "Akane!" "Ranma!" "AKANE!" "RANMA!!!...NO BAKA!!!!" Oh it's so entertaining.) And yeah…but I'm so glad I did it, today we got to listen to iPods in like, every subject, so that was amazing~**

**And well…**

**You see, one of my best friends ever moved to the Netherlands, and she couldn't take her pet hamster with her, so I received him. It's been…I think, 2 ½ years since then?**

**Well…he died this morning. So…when a pet dies, you just kinda lose stuff…**

**I happened to lose my writing passion for a while. I dunno, I just don't feel in the writing mood anymore…**

**And this probably wouldn't be that hard had this not been my fifth pet to die this year. (I'm using the school year right now) so yeah…I'll be off writing for a while, sorry. **

**On a more cheerful note, I'm teaching my friend(s) at school some Japanese. The first word they learned was "baka." Which, I think, is a good first word. So I was listening to "Ranma no Baka" in Science, and Rachel just HAPPENS to sit next to me, so she stole an earpiece and we were listening to "Ranma no Baka" the whole period. She adores it, it makes her happy. And the rest of the day she kept saying to every guy who passed, "Konnichiwa, baka!" or, even better, "Konnichiwa, bakainu!" I snorted into laughter at the guys' reaction. So, despite my morning, the afternoon was pretty darn good. **

**Anyway, since I probably won't update till Sunday (maybe Saturday), here's some of my fav authors with good stories you can read:**

**PinkCatsy**

**Brighteyez324**

**Ali B**

**Black and Bloody Rose**

**Jadecatseye**** (may have spelled that wrong)**

**So yeah, they have amazing stories you should check out to read while I go on short hiatus and listen to my Ranma ½ and such…**

**I love ya'll! Keep being amazing and loveable, see you on Sunday at latest!**

**~August**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Dream

**AN: Hi guys! *is typing slowly and quietly* I'm at my parents church group right now, so I have to stay relatively quiet. *looks up casually* so…quiet…**

**So…I'm in a romantic mood right now, so I made this chapter uber romantic~cuz, you know, we need a good romance chapter every now and then. **

**Music for this chapter was Cascada…feeding my romantic mood~ It's funny when you have two versions of Every Time We Touch right after the other…**

**Love y'all and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my plotline**

**CHAPTER 3:**

Kagome yawned, stretching. She leapt out of bed, a good feeling filling her up and refreshing her. That was when she realized. _Whoa…what the hell? This isn't my bed!_ She realized, feeling how silkily soothing the blanket was. It made her want to sleep again more than anything. But she resisted. _Must…resist…power…of…squishy bed!_ She soon gave in, though, plopping back down with a contented and distorted sigh. _Darn you…_she thought drowsily.

"Kagome! Come on down, darling!" a voice from what Kagome guessed was downstairs called.

She sighed, ripping herself from the bed's heavenly lures. _I'll be back._ She promised. She walked over to what looked like the closet. Her eyes widened. Before her stood the most beautiful array of dresses she had ever seen. Each of them was somewhat renaissance, somewhat modern, all gorgeous. "Oh goodness, which one?" she sighed, flipping through dress after dress. She finally decided on a light lavender spaghetti strap with a black sash and black ribbons that laced themselves around her neck. She grabbed the matching shoes, graceful lavender heels with silky black bows winding up her ankles. She skipped over to her mirror to fix her hair. "Oooh, can you say sexy?" she hissed smotheringly at the mirror, playing with her hair till she had it fluffy, shiny, and gorgeous. "Yup, I rock."

She made her way down the large grand staircase. "Jeez what am I, a princess?" she thought lightly as she finally made it to the bottom step.

"Ohaio, Kagome!" Kagome was greeted by her mother.

"Mama!" Kagome gasped. That couldn't be right…her mother, her mother had disappeared years ago, believed to be dead!

"Kagome! You're awake." Kagome's moment of pure joy was interrupted upon the starky comment.

"Why on earth are YOU here?" she growled, facing the hanyou. She gulped and covered her face, letting only her eyes peek out. Okay, so Inuyasha was good-looking anyway, but something about his princely attire made him look even more amazing. She prayed she wasn't blushing. _Baka, why are you hiding you're face then?_

"I live here, baka." Inuyasha grunted, looking away and hiding an immense red of his own that stained his cheeks. Damn her…why was she so gorgeous?

"Kagome…why are you being so rough with our guest? Just because you're not betrothed to him-" her mother sighed.

"I'm not? Thank God!" Kagome sighed happily, hiding the pang of disappointment that temporarily gripped her heart. _Why am I so darn upset about that?_

"Gee, don't be so disappointed." Inuyasha growled, hiding his own disdain. _Damnit…what the hell is this?_

"Come come, your fiancée awaits." Her mother responded with a smile. "Inuyasha is only a guest here, so come, let us go to your betrothed."

_I'm betrothed to someone else? No…that can't be…Inuyasha! Please!_ The thoughts surprised her. _Whadda I care what happens to that jerk? Maybe I'm betrothed to someone nice for a change. _

"Ah, Kagome! My love!" Kagome stiffened at the voice. "How I've longed to hold you like this for such a while!" a sickeningly familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. "You don't look so well this morning, my love. Oh, you always look amazing, but this morning you look as if you do not feel well. Are you all right?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but a mere squeak was all that escaped.

"My my, Oka-san! Please, take my darling to lie down for a while."

"Yes yes, right away, Hojo!" Kagome's mother took Kagome's wrist gently and led her to a beautifully silky couch and helped her lie down.

"Whatsa matter with her?" Inuyasha grunted.

"I'm sick, pea-brain." Kagome hissed, glaring at the source of her anger.

"You looked fine when you came in this morning. Then you come back from seeing Hobo and you're all sick suddenly. Now what does this tell us?" Inuyasha had been moving closer to the couch Kagome was resting on and by the end of his explanation, he was leaning down, practically in her face. "Actually…" he whispered gently, aware of the fact that Kagome's mother was still in the room (though she was turned around and tending to something decorating-related), "you looked simply ravishing this morning." He brushed her silky bangs aside, revealing better her calm, mocha-colored gaze.

Kagome's heart was pounding so loud she was sure Inuyasha could hear it. "I-Inu…" she whispered, shivering at his touch.

He was leaning in…oh so slowly, oh so gently…Kagome had to resist the urge to grab his face and pull his lips to hers.

Inuyasha was mesmerized by the beauty that was facing him. He couldn't resist, he was falling into her. _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE HER, AND THEN YOU'RE SUCKED INTO A DREAM AND YOU START FALLING FOR HER? YOU. ARE. PATHETIC._

Kagome looked at him, his sun-kissed eyes staring straight into her heart. Why was she feeling so…drawn to him?

"Kagome…" he whispered, and Kagome loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she murmured, reaching up and tucking a stray strand of silver behind his ear.

Inuyasha couldn't hide the shiver of pleasure that overtook him at her soft touch. "I'm leaving. Today." What? Where did THAT come from?

Kagome's face fell. Why did those words hurt…why did they hurt so damn much?

Inuyasha looked away, not being able to contain the pain that gripped his heart at the hurt in her beautiful eyes.

"But why? I can't stay here without you…I'll go with you!" she cried, a little louder than she meant to. Luckily, her mother had exited the room by then.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You have responsibilities here, Kagome. You have a fiancée…you have a throne to take."

"No…no! None of that matters! None of it when I'm with you!" Kagome whimpered, tears spiking her eyes.

"Kagome, you knew this day would come. We both knew. I can't stay and pretend anymore." Inuyasha murmured, the words hurting more than he originally thought. "I'll never forget you, I swear."

Kagome's tears fell. But she turned them into tears of anger as quickly as she could. "If you leave…I have no more reason to live." Her bangs were hiding her eyes as more tears fell.

Inuyasha couldn't resist any longer. He whipped around, pulling Kagome's torso up to his in a warm embrace. "Kagome…you kill yourself, all of our moments together go to waste…I can't live on knowing it's my fault you're not with me." He spoke the words with such a loving force, he surprised himself.

Kagome closed her eyes, leaning into his muscular form. "I can't marry him…" she whimpered, "not when I love you."

Inuyasha sighed, breathing in her sweet, nostalgic scent, grateful the stars above had let him be with this beautiful creature for as long as he could. "It may not be easy at first…but I know you can do this," he began, "and…you never know, one day…one day you might learn to love him as you do me."

Kagome pulled away, staring at him with such intensity Inuyasha had to use all of his free will to keep her gaze. "Inuyasha." She started, "I've said from the beginning I love you. Nothing will change that, and nothing can. No matter where you go, no matter who I marry, I'm not forgetting our love like it was some stupid crush!" she gave up fighting whatever this dream-self of hers was doing. It was useless now…and besides, she was kind of enjoying herself.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured.

"I may have a duty to my kingdom…to marry royalty and carry on the lineage…but I also have a duty to our love, Inuyasha. You can go where you want to. But no one but you will have my heart, no matter what they try!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome…this is why I love you." Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. "I don't suppose no amount of convincing will talk you out of it now, eh?"

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "Nothing!"

It was only a second later, and Inuyasha had Kagome pinned on the couch beneath him.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"God, what do you do to me?" Inuyasha forced a light laugh.

"Inuyasha! We're leaving soon!" called a soldier's voice from outside.

Kagome felt her heart fall as Inuyasha got off of her, turning away as he grabbed his sword.

Kagome sat up slowly. "You…you…were serious, weren't you?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"You…you really are leaving!" Kagome cried, falling back on her stomach on the couch, crying into the small comfort the silky pillow brought.

Inuyasha's arms were back around her in a second. "Kagome, please don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you do." He whispered soothingly into her hair.

"I don't care! You're leaving me here to marry someone I hate! You're…you're leaving…me." Kagome whimpered through tears.

Inuyasha forced her to face him. He rubbed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm sorry." Was all he said before he disappeared.

"No…" Kagome whispered, tears embedding themselves at her bottom lids again. "No…" she said again…"NOOOOO!!!!" she was screaming now, her heart staggering in anguish and agony.

Hojo, her mother, and some servants rushed in to help the poor girl, but nothing could calm her.

Inuyasha walked away, hiding his own tears as he stared at the creature he would be riding, away. Away from a forbidden love. Kagome's screams for him filled his ears and his heart leapt in agony, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't go to her now…they both knew that.

A princess and her knight in love.

What a stupid story.

* * *

"I-Inu…yasha?" came a voice the poor hanyou literally thought he would never hear again.

"K-Kagome?" he gasped, surprised. What was she doing out here? He was due to leave soon.

"Inuyasha…" the beautiful creature walked up to him slowly, small tears falling. "You honestly didn't think I'd let you leave without a goodbye…did you?" she forced a weak smile.

"Kagome…" he leaped up and before either knew what was happening, their lips were pressed together in a heated kiss. It was wonderful. It was heavenly. It was almost worth all the pain and suffering due to follow. Almost.

Real Kagome watched on, bewildered. _What the HELL am I doing? He's kissing me and-and I-I'm letting him? But why…I don't understand. At all._

Real Inuyasha too, was now a spectator. _Why am I kissing her again? And why is she letting me? She would have shoved me away by now. But…she's crying again. Oh God no…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, pulling away. "I love you. I'm proud to say that."

"Inuyasha, I've never been ashamed to admit I love you." Kagome sighed happily, feeling an ecstasy never known to her before in his arms. "And I know that somehow…no matter where you go, we'll always be together in some way."

"Yes. I have a feeling we'll meet again. And when that happens," Inuyasha placed a finger under her chin and lifted it slightly. He placed a light kiss on her lips, loving the soft, petal-like feeling it gave.

"When that happens?" Kagome asked, half-begging him to finish.

"You'll belong to me."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?  
"I always have."

* * *

Mukashi mukash, there was a princess who fell in love with her knight. It wasn't long before the knight returned her feelings. They knew their love was forbidden beyond obvious reasons, but nothing stops a love in blooming. Nothing…except, maybe, temptation of the cruelest kind.

* * *

**So? You tempted to figure out more? So what is this whole story that enfolded in Kagome and Inuyasha's dream world…and will it continue? Why are Kagome and Inuyasha so drawn to each other in their dreams…why do they share the same dream at all?**

**Y'know, I actually had a dream really close to this…so the dreams described in the following chapters are all ones I've had before. Muwahahahah…**

**The little story thing at the end was meant to be kind of like those introduction fairytales in Princess Tutu (if you have not watched, YOU MUST! It's like, a basic shoujo amazingness!) I don't know if I succeeded, but I tried. BTW, the cruel temptation will happen in this story…if you piece everything together, maybe you'll get what it is…and maybe not. **

**Yaaaaaay for long chapter! Whoo! Please review, and…yeah!**

**Ohaio=Good morning**

**Baka=Idiot, dummy, etc.**

**Mukashi mukash=Once upon a time (I may have spelled it wrong…I do so many things!)**

**Oka-san=Mother, Mom, Mama, you get the idea**

**I hope you enjoyed!~**


	5. Chapter 4: What Is It About You?

**AN: Yo! *stews in anger* baka baka baka baka baka BAKA!!!!**

…**sorry, not you guys! I'm just angry at some idiot in my class ^^ **

**If I didn't like him, I'd maim him…grr….**

**So this chapter might have some…I don't know, different…moments? Major girls-kick-ass moments? (sorry guys)**

**Music, is it ironic if I was listening to Shugo Chara! This chapter? Maybe ironic ain't the right word…anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the charcters, yada yada yada…**

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Mou…I'm going to MURDER him!" Kagome growled, trudging down the stairs. "Baka…" she hissed to the milk jug she grabbed from the fridge.

"Yare yare, daijobou, onii-chan?" Souta, Kagome's little brother, asked.

"Since when are you so proper?" Kagome snapped, stuffing food in her mouth.

"Just askin'!" he replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You REALLY don't want to do that to me right now." Kagome threatened through gritted teeth, her fists clenching.

"No, really, what happened? Did a boy do something involving your body's touching?" Souta asked curiously.

Kagome's face turned bright red at the memory of the dream she had had the last night. It had seemed so…real, it was frightening. The strong protection of his grip, the wonderful taste of his kiss, the pain when he left her alone. "N-no, nothing like that at all!" she exclaimed. "I'm off!"

"Yup, something happened." Souta sighed to himself, fingering his food in a bored fashion.

* * *

"Doshtano, Sango? You look like you got up underneath the bed this morning!" Ayame exclaimed at the sight of her friend's disgruntled expression.

"Miroku. Must. DIE." Sango growled, spitting out the word "die" so fiercely, Kagome and Ayame backed away a bit.

"Now what'd the lech do?" Kagome finally asked.

"That's the LAST time I allow him to take me out in public!" Sango cried.

Kagome gasped.

"Oh no, I don't even want to imagine what he could've done!" Ayame exclaimed.

Sango sighed. "I'm with you, Kag. The male race suck."

"You're JUST now realizing that?" Kagome sighed, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry, Sango! You probably injured the poor guy so bad, he won't show up today!"

"Sango, milady!" the three girls froze upon the recognition of the source of THAT voice. You could feel the blazing flames of rage spitting and crackling off of Sango's body."How are you on this fine morn?" the monk asked, grinning at Sango as he faced her. "Le gasp! You look ill! Hop on my back and I shall take you to the infirmary!" Miroku bent down in a pose where his hands were fit just to caress Sango's bottom.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE, YOU…YOU…PERVERT!" Sango screamed, delivering a slap to him that echoed literally.

Kagome sighed. "C'mon, Ayame, or we'll be late to class." Ayame merely nodded. _I…I should ask Inuyasha today about the dream. If he had the same one…if he saw what I saw…oh it's going to be a strange day. _

* * *

"Good GOD, Miroku! What the hell happened?" Kouga hissed upon seeing his friend enter the classroom forlornly, held by the collar by none other than Sango.

"I'm delivering this THING to you, now." Sango hissed, dropping the poor monk on the hard tile.

"Sango! Dear, please reconsider!" Miroku managed, but Sango was already storming down the hall.

"That's what you get for pissing off a taijiya." Inuyasha grunted, inspecting the apple in his claws. "You're unbelievable, Miroku, I'll give ya that."

"Oh woe is me…" Miroku sighed. "Will she never see that all I do for her is help her?"

"I wouldn't call groping helping, unless she needs help with Sex Ed." Inuyasha growled. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Kouga sneaking out. "And just where are YOU going, mangy wolf?" he growled.

"The fair Kagome has entered the building, and I'm merely going to pay my respects." Kouga explained innocently, sounding slightly like Miroku.

Inuyasha wonked him on the head. "She rejected you yesterday, RETARD!" he growled angrily in the wolf youkai's face.

"I'm sure she was just flustered. Maybe I came on too strong…" Kouga thought out loud.

"You come within ten feet of her, and I maim you and make it look like an accident." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Miroku and Kouga looked at him slyly. "Since when do you care when another guy touches Kagome?" Miroku wondered.

Inuyasha felt his face redden. "I-I don't! It's just, uh…I…don't want her to be annoyed by a guy she already rejected!" Inuyasha glanced out the window, hiding his blush.

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "You…you like my Kagome, don't you!"

"Since when in HELL was she yours?" Inuyasha hissed angrily, turning to face the youkai. "Kagome ain't anyone's PROPERTY, got it?"

Kouga shrugged. "Whatev."

"Look, Ayame, its Prince Charming." Kagome said through slits of eyes at Kouga.

Ayame felt a blush coming on, so she looked away and found greatest interest in the box of chalk on the teacher's desk.

"Kagome." Kouga said, all serious, grabbing Kagome's hands in his own. "I realize yesterday we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Oh really?" Kagome said, a bored sound edging her tone.

Inuyasha felt his patience breaking as he rose up in front of Kagome protectively as he broke the handlink. "She don't want you touchin' her, got it?" he growled.

Kagome felt her heart racing. There it was again, that pounding so deafening to herself she was sure Inuyasha could hear it. "I-Inuyasha!" she whispered, memories of the dream flooding her vision.

"You…you mutt! You do like Kagome and you're jealous that she likes me better than you!" Kouga said, amazed and shocked and angered. To be expected, I suppose.

Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces reddened at Kouga's comment. Both were having flashbacks of a fairytale they played big parts in. Inuyasha slowly turned his head to see if Kagome hated him. Their gaze held for a about a second before they both looked away, blushing about a thousand shades of red.

_W-what was that? _Kagome wondered. _As soon as I met his gaze…it was like I sucked back into that dream. I was half-expecting him to kiss me, like in the dream! It's so hard to hold a steady look at him when I think about that dream! And…everything that happened…_

_ Why the hell is it so hard to look at her? _Inuyasha wondered angrily. _It can't be that stupid dream last night…can it? Damnit…what if I can't ever face her again? _They both sighed upon the remembrance of the end of the dream, where they shared a passionate kiss.

Kouga, Miroku, and Ayame watched the scene with different reactions.

Ayame:_ Man, I thought Kags hated all of the male gender, but heck, if she wants to go for the second hottest boy in school, more power to her!_

Miroku:_ Something happened last night…I wonder how it came about? I was sure they hated each other…I wonder what Kagome looked like naked…I hope you were gentle with her, Inuyasha._

Kouga:_ Damn…damn…DAMN MUTT-FACE! HE PROBABLY FORCED MY KAGOME INTO DOING SOMETHING TONIGHT, AND NOW THEY'RE PLAYING SOME STUPID BLUSH GAME? HE IS GOING TO DIE AND KAGOME WILL BE MINE!_

They were saved by the ring of the school bell.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked down the walk. _I can't believe how hard it was to face that jerk all day…it was like, as soon as we did make eye contact, I wanted to…kiss him again. Is that strange?...Baka! Of course it is! He's a GUY, you HATE HIM. You do not want to KISS him. I think…I hope…_

The situation really improved when they ran into each other while both trying to race out of the building and away from each other…and embarrassing events sure to follow.

They both fell to the floor, Inuyasha rubbing the back of his head, and Kagome rubbing the wrist she had landed on.

"Itai…mou, don't you have anything better to do than run into me all the time?" Inuyasha growled.

"Me? Baka! You were the one who ran into me that time!" Kagome snapped.

"No way, that was definitely you!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Then why are we BOTH on the floor?" Kagome challenged.

"Keh!" was all Inuyasha had to say.

_Mou…I can't believe I was fantasizing a whole fall-in-love scene with him in Science today! Now I have double the homework! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

"Whadda you so distressed about?" Inuyasha asked curiously, now completely in her face.

Kagome was swamped into her dream again when her lips were so close to Inuyasha's…she could practically taste that kiss again…so much she felt her eyes close.

Inuyasha felt it hard to resist as well, and started leaning into her. But just as they space between their lips was about to disappear…

"ACK!" Kagome screamed in pain when Inuyasha gingerly touched her wrist. He jumped back after her scream. His face reddened. _Was I seriously going to kiss her?_

Kagome was cradling her wrist, her face scrunched up in pain.

"D-daijoubu ka?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome had a whole list of snappy retorts she could have explained, one after the other, but she merely shook her head in pain.

Inuyasha sighed and carefully took her wrist into his hand. Kagome yelped in pain, but held in another scream. He examined it carefully, and despite herself, Kagome felt her heart racing again at the feel of his touch.

"I can't really tell if it's broken or just badly sprained, we'll have to go to the infirmary." Inuyasha explained. Before either knew what the other was doing, Inuyasha had picked Kagome up bridal style and was carrying her down the halls to the nurse's office.

It wasn't necessary, they both knew. It wasn't like Kagome had hurt her ankle or anything, it was her wrist. Inuyasha just felt obligated to carry her there…you know. Kagome felt so warm and protected in his arms, she leaned into his chest without really knowing it. Whispers filled the hallways as the couple made their way. They didn't pay any mind, nor did they care. For a simple walk down the hallway, it was like all was right with the world.

* * *

"Rest here a bit, I have to go deliver something, you'll keep an eye on her, right, Inuyasha?" the nurse asked hurriedly as she began to exit the office.

Inuyasha nodded. "You can count on me."

"Excellent, I'll be back soon to examine her more closely." The nurse smiled before closing the door.

Kagome felt just a bit awkward in the small room, sitting on a bed, alone with Inuyasha. "A-anou…Inuyasha?" she began.

A mere grunt from the chair across the room was all she got in reply to let her know he had heard her.

"A-ari-" she sighed, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

Kagome stood and walked a little closer to him. "Arigatou." She said quietly, a pleasant smile gracing her face.

"W-what are you thanking me for?" Inuyasha hissed, looking away to hide a blush. _Damn her for being cute when she smiles…_ "I'm probably the reason you got hurt like this…" he sighed, a wave of shame and guilt washing over him.

Kagome was in his face in a second. "I don't care if you got me hurt, baka, but you brought me here to help me, didn't you?" she said, a little annoyed.

Inuyasha fought the blush attempting to overwash him.

"That's why I'm thanking you." She sighed, waltzing casually over to the bed again and plopping herself down.

Inuyasha found himself next to her on the bed in a second. "So...you're not mad I hurt you?" he asked cautiously.

"Will you drop it already?" she groaned, looking straight at him. "H-how can I be mad…at you?" she asked, more to herself than him, but he heard anyway and the blush got to both of them.

Kagome leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'm not mad. I'm grateful you looked out for me and brought me here." She whispered into his ear, still very close to him.

Both hearts were racing.

Kagome soon found herself pinned down on the small cot, Inuyasha above her, silver bangs that glittered in the sunlight shimmering through the window covering his eyes. "Inuyasha…" she murmured, her eyebrows furrowed.

She had been in this position before…but…where?

"Damnit…what the hell is it about you?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped.

"What's so different about you that I gotta have a damn romantic dream about you, huh? Why haven't I had a dream about the other girls I've dated, like Kikyou? Why did I have to have that sappy dream about you?" Inuyasha cried, revealing his shining golden eyes to her.

"You…had…a romantic dream…about…me?" Kagome murmured slowly, fitting the pieces together, one by one.

Inuyasha's face reddened at the position they were in. Hell, Kagome's did too. But that didn't stop Inuyasha from leaning in to the girl sprawled before him. And that didn't stop Kagome from closing her eyes to await whatever would happen.

* * *

**Muwahahahah, awkard, romantic chapter! I love it. All it took was one dream…or did it? I think I can call this my first official cliffhanger…kinda…thingy…**

**This chapter was enjoyable to write. I remember how awkward it was for me to face the guy after having a dream about him and me making out XD it took a full week…and that was when the next dream hit. **

**I'm incorporating Shippo into the next chapter, I think. He has to show up SOMETIME, doesn't he? **

***sigh* if only I were this lucky with the guy in my class…not that I want him to rip my wrist off or anything, but…y'know…**

**Please review! And…yeah!**


	6. Chapter 5: Math and Relationships

**AN: Yo! Ah…it feels good to get back to writing again…*happy sigh* Curse school…we're in English and she's telling me "Be concise! When you write summaries, don't re-write the whole book!" and then I come here and everyone's like, "Make your chapters longer!" *sniffle* I actually went to a writing workshop a while ago taught by Denise Vega (now I feel bad for not reading any of her books…) and she loved when we were writing long and NOT being concise! (Plus my English teacher's fav saying is "Quality over Quantity!" which makes me want to throw a textbook)**

**Ahem, anyway…moving on. Music was Kelly Clarkson because I love her to death. And so many of her songs fit life perfectly, it's amazing! (Plus I'm getting her Breakaway album next weekend or around that time along with Ocean Eyes from Owl City! Eeeee!) So…I think I make these intros longer each chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I just own the plotline. So sad…**

**CHAPTER 4:**

(RE-CAP BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES THOSE:)

"_What's so different about you that I gotta have a damn romantic dream about you, huh? Why haven't I had a dream about the other girls I've dated, like Kikyou? Why did I have to have that sappy dream about you?" Inuyasha cried, revealing his shining golden eyes to her._

_ "You…had…a romantic dream…about…me?" Kagome murmured slowly, fitting the pieces together, one by one. _

_ Inuyasha's face reddened at the position they were in. Hell, Kagome's did too. But that didn't stop Inuyasha from leaning in to the girl sprawled before him. And that didn't stop Kagome from closing her eyes to await whatever would happen._

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked home from school. It had been a week since the first dream, and her little mishap with Inuyasha. She groaned at the memory.

_"I'm coming back in!" the nurse called from outside, and the two were separate in a moment, faces bright red. 'Damnit…' Inuyasha thought, 'so close…'_

_ 'I was so looking forward to a kiss, too…' Kagome sighed, rubbing her wrist in exasperation and making it a shade of red to match her face. _

_ "My my, now you have a fever!" the nurse sighed, feeling Kagome's forehead. "Let me get some ice-" she froze when she saw Inuyasha. "For both of you." And she was out of the room again._

_ An eerie silence gripped the room. Neither spoke. Both were afraid to face each other, both afraid their hearts were racing so fast they would fall over dead from it. Both afraid their heartbeats were so loud the other could hear. It wasn't pleasant. The room stayed like that till the nurse returned with ice packs for both and finally ready to inspect Kagome's wrist. _

_ "It seems you just twisted it badly, and in a week it should be good as new!" the nurse explained as she wrapped said wrist in bandages. Both Kagome and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "But just to be safe, I'll wrap it to protect it from further harm." The nurse explained. "Okay, that should do it. You're both free to go!"_

That was it. Nothing happened. Nothing worth talking about, anyway. It was annoying, really. _Mou…_Kagome thought in exasperation, _I must be going crazy. One romantic dream and I want to slobber all over him…ugh…_

Inuyasha too, was having similar thoughts. _This is ridiculous, she hates me, I hate her, that's all there is to it. Why do I want so much more?_

On different ends of town, they opened their doors and fell onto their beds, not bothering with homework, dinner, anything. They just wanted to sleep to clear their minds.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sango! It's the truth! Kagome and Inuyasha were acting like they were in love or something!" Ayame squealed over the phone to her friend. It was practically midnight, and neither had their algebra done.

"Yeah right, Ayame. If she were acting all lovey with any boys, it would be anyone BUT Inuyasha. The two have a hate-game going now." Sango sighed, tapping her pencil on her desk in frustration. She was so tempted to just circle the "x" in the problem "Find x". That would make it SO much easier…

"But it was so cute because Kouga was flirting with Kagome again and then Inuyasha popped in to break them up and then they were looking at each other and then they looked away blushing!" Ayame whined, problem 1 still undone in her notebook.

"Yes, you told me that already, Ayame." Sango groaned, shoving her math text to the ground in exhaustion. _Curse you, math demon…the one I can't destroy with Hiraikotsu…if only I could…_

"And then they didn't face each other for the rest of the week! Which made Geog really hard 'cause they're in a group together…" Ayame sighed, finishing yet another doodle of Kouga.

Sango fell silent for a moment. It was true, Kagome and Inuyasha had been playing some kind of blushing game every time they made eye contact, but she never really acknowledged it before. Now, she was starting to get worried. "Did we ever find out what happened to Kagome's wrist?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject and thinking some more at the same time. Her brain was throbbing in pain with math still swirling in her memory.

"Now that I think about it, no. But when she went to the infirmary that day, wasn't she with Inuyasha?" Ayame asked, her tone growing more serious.

"Now that I remember, yeah…in fact, if memory serves, he was carrying her there…" Sango gasped in rememberation.

"Oh my gosh that's right! But…she didn't hurt her leg or anything, did she? She was perfectly capable of walking there herself!" Ayame's eyes widened.

"I don't think it was anything but her wrist…you don't think Inuyasha was the one that hurt her, do you?" Sango asked nervously.

"I'll bet he was and that's why he was carrying her!" Ayame squealed in excitement. She wondered what happened in the small room with Kagome and Inuyasha…

"I wonder if anything happened in the infirmary that caused her and Inuyasha to act all strange lately." Sango wondered out loud.

"I wonder if they kissed!" Ayame squeaked, her pitch going higher.

"Easy, Ayame, my eardrums this late at night can only take so much…" Sango sighed, rubbing her ear. "Still, if they kissed, that would explain their strange behavior."

"EEEEEE!!! KAGOME KISSED A GUY!!!!" Ayame screamed.

"Ayame…" Sango snapped, ready to slam her cell shut at any moment.

"Sorry…" Ayame whispered, making sure her family outside hadn't heard.

"Now, we don't know for sure if that happened-" Sango began.

"But you just said that would explain their reactions to each other perfectly!" Ayame hissed angrily.

"Well, yeah, it could, but we don't for sure-"

"Then that's gotta be what happened! Kagome and Inuyasha kissed, and therefore whenever they face each other, they look away in embarrassment!" Ayame was getting more excited by the second. "Do you think he kissed her, or the other way around? It'd be so romantic to be kissed by someone who hurt you as an apology! And I bet Kagome kissed him as a sign of forgiveness! And I'll be the nurse was just in tears over it! Oh, I wish something like that would happen between me and Kouga…and I bet you're thinking of the same thing with Miroku and-"

That was the end of the line. "Ayame, I would be an absolute IDIOT to imagine anything like that happening between me and Miroku." Sango growled angrily, and she didn't know why she felt heat go to her cheeks when thinking of Miroku kissing her. God, was she going insane? Yup, that was it.

"Awww, Sango! Ya know ya want it!" Ayame hissed slyly.

"That's it, I'm hanging up!"

"But you said you'd help me with math!"

"You blew it, we never even got started!"

"That's because relationships are so much more interesting than schoolwork!"

"More interesting as they may be, I'm tired and I have training tomorrow."

"Training on a weekend?"

"Whether I like it or not."

"That sucks."

"What if I like it?"

"I still say it sucks."

"That's because all you do on Saturdays is draw pictures of and imagine fantasies with Kouga."

"Yeah, well, at least that's more productive than useless training."

"That's it, I'm really hanging up now."

"But Sango!"

"Ayame…"

"You said you'd help me!"

Sango fell silent. Then she sighed. "Fine, what problem are you on?"

"Yay! I love you, Sango!"

"Yeah yeah, what problem?"

"Number one!"

"…YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN STARTED YET?"

"I told you I needed help-"

"HELP, YEAH RIGHT! YOU JUST WANTED ME TO DO IT FOR YOU!"

"But Sango-"

"GOODNIGHT, AYAME!"

"You're mean!"

"…"

"I don't know why Miroku's so interested in you, you're so mean. He's so weird to keep coming back to you after you slap him."

"…"

"Sango?"

"The answer is 4.7123."

"YAY! I LOVE YOU!"

"Yes yes, I know."

* * *

**Meh, inspiration wasn't really here. I needed another chapter to fill in space between dreams though, so I made a scene between Sango and Ayame to show what great friends they are! Aren't they, though? I really enjoy writing Ayame and Sango. They have such different personalities, it's hard to believe they're friends. So I make them XD**

**I might have the next chapter up sometime tonight along with TOHG because I feel the urge to write a dream scene today, and the second dream is really vivid in my mind today, so if I wait it may not be as good. So yeah, not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Review please!**

**~August out**


	7. Chapter 6: Ringtones

**AN: Look everyone, I'm alive! Since when does that happen?...sorry, I had a LOT going on…One of my best friends has a crush on the guy I like (even though neither of us will admit it…not out loud, at least.) **

**Plus I found out how my class really sees me, and that was really hard because apparently I've been the subject of gossip lately. And not the good kind of gossip. **

**I watched all of Itazura na Kiss the past two weeks as well, and it quickly moved to the top ten favorite anime list of mine. It really is a pretty clever anime. And the second to last episode put me in a very romantic mood~**

**Music was Kataomoi Fighter from Itazura na Kiss, which is probably my favorite song from that anime. Fits my life pretty well. *glares at class and shakes head* **

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Why don't they have any of the _good_ Aly&AJ songs?" Ayame whined, glaring at the few songs that came up for when she searched for one of her favorite artists. "I wouldn't mind having Like Woah be my ringtone."

"How the hell did they manage to turn Out Of The Blue into a ringtone?" Sango snorted at the flickering screen.

"Don't ask me. That song should stay a song, all two-and-a-half minutes of it." Kagome sighed as she flipped through another screen. The cell phone industry had recently come out with the clever idea of turning any song, you name it, into a ringtone for you to purchase a dollar each. Like iTunes, except you weren't getting the whole song.

"Maybe I should try actually searching for Like Woah and see what comes up." Ayame pondered out loud.

"Clever thought." Sango sighed as she searched for Cascada. She recently fell in love with the artist. "Wow, they have Because The Night."

"No duh, that's one of her best ones. A good mix of piano and techno, it's definitely one of my favorites." Ayame pointed out, the immediate expert on all song writers.

"Wait…isn't that A Neverending Dream?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

Ayame thought for a moment. "I thought it was both." She shrugged, typing in Kelly Clarkson into the machine.

"Hey I found I'm Blue by that one Disney band." Sango laughed as she pointed to the screen.

"Dear God, are you serious?" Kagome asked, holding back giggles.

"That sure brings back memories." Ayame snorted as she selected I Don't Hook Up.

"You're telling me." Sango smiled, moving onto movie soundtracks.

"So…Kagome, I hear you and Inuyasha had quite the interlude last week." Ayame smirked lightly.

Kagome's face reddened, but she shrugged it off. "It was nothing, he was just being chivalrous." She sighed, looking for Her Diamonds.

"Uh-huh, but normally when a guy tries to be chivalrous towards you you slap him and move along." Sango pointed out as she flipped her phone open.

"Like Kouga?" Ayame sighed upon speaking her beloved's name.

"Now Kouga did that without the slightest hint of anything! I was surprised, okay?" Kagome groaned, really sick of hearing about Kouga.

"Anyway. What did happen between Inuyasha and you?' Sango pushed on.

"Nothing, God!" Kagome snapped, clearly getting annoyed.

"Suuuuuuuure." Both Sango and Ayame smirked knowingly.

"Actually…" Kagome began as she found Her Diamonds and She Will Be Loved.

"Actually?" Sango and Ayame asked, surrounding Kagome immediately.

"No, never mind." Kagome smiled as she felt angry glares bear into her back.

"Tell…uuuuussssss…" Ayame hissed in her best tell-us-or-die voice.

"Oooh, look! They have Evanescence on here!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome…" Ayame hissed again.

"Your creepy voice hasn't worked since 5th grade, Ayame." Sango sighed, about ready to give up.

"I heard something about Hojo and his new slut girlfriend. And it's not good." Ayame said nonchalantly.

Kagome was back in a second. "I had a dream about Inuyasha." She said.

"W-WHAT?!"

* * *

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_ This pain is just too real_

_ There's just some things that time cannot erase_

"God, I hate this song." Kouga growled in the backseat of Inuyasha's convertible.

"You hate any song that's sung by a girl." Inuyasha pointed out knowingly.

"But this chick really freaks me out. And her fucking songs make no fucking sense." Kouga growled.

"Nothing poetic makes sense to your tiny brain, ya damn wolf." Inuyasha snapped.

"Boys, boys…" Miroku warned.

"Shut up, monk!" both Inuyasha and Kouga growled. Miroku shut up.

"It's unbelievable, the way you treat Kagome." Kouga growled.

"I don't wanna hear another word about that fucking schoolgirl, got it? So shut it before I do it for you." Inuyasha warned.

Miroku sighed. _Here we go again…_

"She hasn't made eye contact with any of us for the past week, and it's your fault!" Kouga growled to the hanyou.

"Well don't blame me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I BLAME YOU."

End of conversation…

* * *

"I'm so happy with my new ringtones!" Ayame giggled as she flipped through them. "Look! I got one from Viva La Vida by Coldplay." She hit play and the familiar violin tune filled the car.

"I actually like this song." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good." Kagome agreed.

"The only problem with it is the lyrics…" Ayame sighed.

"But that's what makes the song stand out." Sango pointed out.

"They make no sense. What the hell is a 'rolling cavalry choir'?" Ayame asked.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome interrupted her. "Forget it, a good song and explanation are wasted on Ayame."

Ayame sighed. "I bet Kouga understands it." She said dreamily.

"Don't be too sure." Sango smirked.

Everyone looked at her in interest. (Kagome through the front mirror since she was driving)

"Miroku told me that idiot's the most dense, thick-headed guy on the planet!" Sango laughed at the sweet memory.

"And when did Miroku tell you this?" Ayame asked slyly.

Sango's face reddened as she looked out the window.

Kagome smiled. At least some people's love lives were going well. Her face fell slightly at the memory of the previous night, where the second dream had occurred. She had woken up with a tear-streaked face and a smile, so said her little brother. It would make sense, it was somewhat a bitter-sweet dream anyway. A small smile formed upon the memory of being held in Inuyasha's strong, warm embrace…she had never felt more security in her life. She wanted to feel it all the time-

She shook her head. No, she didn't. Really. Didn't. She didn't care about men, they were all good-for-nothing bastards. God, what the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away_

_On the waves of my dreams to another day_

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds_

_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts_

_I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated scene descends on the steam_

_We're playing for the fight's emotional games_

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

* * *

**Yeah sorry short chapter…I know, I know, but I have a one-shot I want to finish and stuff…but the next chapter will be the second dream~muwahahahahahahahah. Probably not as gushy romantic as the first, but still sweet. Are you intrigued? Yes. You should be. **

**The last little part was verse 1 of A Never-ending Dream by Cascada, one of my favs because the lyrics are beautiful. Plus, it fits everything quite well so far. I'm trying to integrate more songs into my stories, so beware! Muwahahahahahahah!**

**Wish me luck with school this week…and hope the gossip stops…**

**August out~**


	8. Author's Note pt IV

***sniffle* Man, guys, I don't know what to say! I got so much good stuff from you guys for "The Gangster's Girlfriend", so I feel so loved!**

…**unfortunately, on that cheery note, in about 45 minutes I will be on a plane flying to North Carolina for two weeks, so unless I can abduct my mom's computer now and then, no updates until the 14****th****, most likely. **

**I'm so sorry guys, especially since you seem to adore my new story, but I promise you, I WILL update on the 14****th**** if it kills me! (Although I really hope it doesn't…)**

**Again guys, I love you and thank you so so so much for all the positive feedback! **

**See you all on the 14****th****! **

**~August**


	9. Chapter 7: Surprise VisitsSecond Dream

**AN: HOLY CRAP I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN AT LEAST A YEAR. I suck, guys, I'm so sorry…yeesh, a year can pass by fast.**

**Alrighty, here's the scoop. I wrote the first chapter to TGG in study hall two days ago, so expect that up tomorrowish. TOHG is about 75% done, so that's coming up as well. **

**I'm sorry about how long this took to update, I just couldn't figure out how to actually do this…I finally narrowed the dream choice down, so voila. **

**I currently am the female lead in a musical right now, and it's so much fun. Wish me luck, opening night's in two weeks!**

**Music was the Vitamin String Quartet's version of the Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. Thank you, Guitar Hero for introducing me to that song and forcing me to be a huge Avenged Sevenfold and heavy metal fan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters, songs, or anything mentioned I this chapter but the storyline.**

**ANOTHER QUICK NOTE (VERY IMPORTANT): First of all, I hate you for making sure we have to answer stupid quizzes to stay on. Graaaaaah…(watch this only be a problem for me and it ends up being some stupid virus or something…that is the LAST thing I need…)**

**And now, the main event. The way I used to do my border lines to separate parts within chapters isn't showing up when I post the chapters, so bear with me for creativity coming up…**

**(THIS IS A BORDER LINE)**

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Do you really think Kagome will be surprised by this surprise visit that we haven't told her about?" Ayame was asking Sango.

"Well, I haven't told her at least. Right now, I'm just hoping that _you_ haven't spilled the beans." Sango groaned as she clicked on her left blinker light.

"Yuck, are they lima beans? I _hate_ lima beans!" Ayame made a sickened face as two cars whizzed past them to her left.

Sango sighed as she sped up on the highway. She and Ayame were in Sango's car, dropping by for a surprise visit on Kagome. Lately, Kagome had been acting strange and both Sango and Ayame were convinced it was boy troubles. More specifically, boy troubles involving a certain hanyou.

"I love three-day weekends, you get to do so much!" Ayame squealed as they turned onto the road that led to the Higurashi shrine.

**(INSERT BORDER LINE HERE)**

"Miroku, remind me again why you're the one that's driving? Snails are going faster than us, dude." Kouga growled in the passenger seat of his own car.

"Because, Kouga, the reason my car is currently at a mechanic's is because of your driving. We can't be late for the meeting with Inuyasha." Miroku explained lightly.

Kouga sighed and bent his neck back so his head was resting at the top of the chair's headrest. Why the crap had that hanyou wanted them to come out to talk to him anyway? It was all too suspicious. It probably had to do with his darling Kagome, since it was that woman-stealing Inuyasha, after all.

"All right, we're heeeeeeeereeeeeee!" Miroku sang as he and Kouga stepped out of the car after parking in front of Inuyasha's mansion.

**(GUESS WHAT GOES HERE?)**

"Nice place ya got here, Kags." Sango complimented as she inspected a rather odd painting on the tan wall.

"Thanks." Kagome sighed as she set Sango and Ayame's glasses of fruit punch down on a small coffee table.

"So whaddid you wanna talk about?" Ayame asked childishly. The fact she had asked for a bendy straw in her drink did not help.

"Well, I might as well throw it out then. I had a dream about Inuyasha about a week ago." Kagome explained quickly, and then winced at the silence that followed.

**(IF YOU GUESSED A BORDER LINE, THEN DING DING DING!)**

"All right, spill it, ya damn mutt." Kouga ordered as he flopped down on Inuyasha's couch.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon. "Can it, wolfy."

Kouga and Miroku looked at each other questioningly. Something really was wrong with Inuyasha if he was so exhausted he couldn't come up with a better insult than "wolfy".

"Inuyasha, we're genuinely worried about you." Miroku began. "Lately, it looks as though you haven't slept at all."

"It doesn't just look like that." Kouga snorted.

Inuyasha "humphed" as he flopped down on a chair opposite of Kouga on the couch and Miroku, on the floor.

"So, what's going on, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha winced slightly before blurting it out.

"I've had two dreams in two weeks about that Higurashi girl, Kagome."

**(GIVE ME A B! **_**B!**_**)**

Sango nearly choked on her juice while Ayame's eyes widened to the size of softballs.

"Dream? Who? What? Where? Why? When? HOW?" Sango and Ayame both stuttered out together.

Kagome had to avoid looking them eyes to keep from bursting out in laughter. It was amazing that Ayame and Sango weren't related, with the things they said and did sometimes.

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!" they both screamed together now, and Kagome totally lost it, not able to stop laughing.

"No laughing!" Ayame pouted.

Kagome took a few deep breaths. "Sorry, sorry. Okay, yes to the first one, I had a dream." She stopped herself before repeating it in a very aristocratical "I have a dream" way.

"Okay, she had a dream." Sango noted.

"The dream involved a girl I didn't know, my mom and dad, me, and Inuyasha." Kagome continued.

"The dream involved a girl she doesn't know, her parents, herself, and Inuyasha." Ayame repeated very seriously to Sango.

"The dream was about a society where the parents of children were taken away from them once they turned 15."

"The dream was about a society where the parents of children were taken away from them once they turned 15." Sango whispered to Ayame.

"The place was some weird desert country that also involved a lot of weird icy spots. There were a few volcanoes, too. And lots of caves."

"The place was a weird desert country with a lot of icy spots, volcanoes, and lots of caves." Ayame whispered back.

"I don't know why I had the dream, and I don't know why my dad was taken away, or why the unknown girl's parents were both taken away. Both of Inuyasha's parents were taken as well."

"She doesn't know why she had the dream, or why only her dad was taken away while both of Inuyasha's and the unknown girl's parents were taken away." Sango repeated slowly.

"I had the dream last week and I was the age I am now in the dream, so it must be a present-tense dream."

"She had the dream last week, and she thinks it was a present-tense dream." Ayame reported.

"Well, it's not very present-tense now, is it?" Sango grumbled.

"And…I…fell asleep…and that's how it happened?" Kagome guessed on how to answer the "how" part of their questions.

Sango and Ayame both glared simultaneously at Kagome.  
"SPILL EVERY DETAIL NOW!"

**(GIVE ME AN "O"! **_**O! **_**GIVE ME AN "R"! **_**R!**_** GIVE ME A "D"! **_**D!**_**)**

Kouga had Inuyasha pinned to the wall, a clawed hand against the hanyou's throat. "You mean to tell me you had a romantic dream that involved you and my Kagome as the main parts? You sick, conceited little monster, why I oughta-"

A strong gust of wind blew through the corridor as Miroku opened his wind tunnel, then closed it just in time as Kouga was smacked against the opposite wall. "Really, Kouga, we ought to start thinking about you getting into anger management."

A groan was Kouga's response.

Miroku then turned to his other friend. "You do realize that you're going to have to tell us every single detail of this dream, however cheesy it may be?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I must accept the consequences of my actions."

"Damn…mutt-face…" Kouga muttered as he slowly sat up.

**(GIVE ME AN "E"! **_**E!**_** GIVE ME A "D"! **_**D!**_**)**

"Okay…so…let me recap here…" Sango began, staring at Kagome. "So…you and your mom were living in this weird fire and ice desert country, and you heard that your dad was going to be taken away, so you kept trying to run off. Eventually though, it didn't work, so you gave in and returned to your little town where this unknown girl with long, straight black hair and Inuyasha were. You were waiting for the police to come when you overheard the girl and Inuyasha talking. Inuyasha was saying that both his parents were being taken away. Emotions overwhelmed you and you ran over to him, threw your arms around him and apologized for being so selfish over the fact that only your dad was going to be taken away that you hadn't even realized Inuyasha's pain. At that moment, you heard the police coming to take your dad away, so instead of pulling away from the embrace you were currently involved in with Inuyasha, you pulled him tighter to you and begged him not to let you see your dad getting taken away. Inuyasha hugged you back, and then you woke up."

Kagome winced. "Maybe not so extraneously detailed, but yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Wow…that's…intense, Kagome. Even I don't dream things that intense, and I fail all my class because I'm daydreaming all the time!" Ayame pointed out, looking at Kagome with new admiration.

"Yeah, mhm, c'mon Ayame, it's late and we have school tomorrow." Sango sighed, standing up and pulling Ayame up with her. "You will tell us the next time you have a dream about Inuyasha?"

Kagome shifted so her bangs covered her eyes. "It won't happen again, so don't worry. It's just because I've been around Inuyasha so much lately, my brain just got confused and came up with that. That's it."

Sango looked at her friend inquisitively, but shrugged. "All right, whatever. We'll see you tomorrow, Kags."

The door slammed shut and Kagome was alone. Slowly, she stood up and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom where she flopped face-down onto her bed. After a couple of seconds, she shifted so she could breathe.

She hadn't told Sango and Ayame the first dream, the one that involved a princess and her knight in love. She had been so sure that the first dream was just a coincidence, just some stupid thing her brain was doing. Only it ended up not being that.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. What was wrong with her? She was through with men, they were nothing but no-good lying bastards that didn't deserve her attention.

Kagome placed two fingers to her neck and felt her quickened heart-beat.

_Why?_ Kagome thought, _why does my heart start racing whenever I think about that stupid Inuyasha?_

She stood and turned off her light, then threw her bed covers over herself and started drifting off to sleep.

_I'm not in love with Inuyasha, _she decided.

_I can't stand to feel the pain of love again._

Soon after, she was fast asleep.

**(I GOT BORED OF CHEERLEADER SPELLING. THIS IS A BORDER LINE.)**

_Kagome sighed, hugging her knees to her chest and closing her eyes as she, her mom, and her dad sat in the wagon. She couldn't believe they were taking her father away. It wasn't fair. Who decided these things anyway?_

"_They should feel lucky, getting to keep at least one parent."_

_Kagome opened her eyes. What?_

"_I mean, at least they'll have someone, right?" _

_It was a girl's voice. Kagome turned to the wagon behind her family's and saw two people sitting in it. One, that half-demon...Inuyasha. The other was a girl who looked strangely familiar. She looked like someone Kagome had known all her life. Her straight, long black locks flew behind her in a breeze that whipped past._

_Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess. I wonder if it'll be really that different, what with both my parents gone."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. Both…parents? Inuyasha was losing both of them at once? Here she had been, so selfish and trying to escape the law because she was just losing her father, while Inuyasha had sat through it and done nothing but had lost both of them? Her grip tightened around her knees. _

_Soon she found herself practically tackling the hanyou to the floor as she flung her arms around him. "I'm sorry!" she cried, "I had no idea that you were losing both of them! That's so unfair, I'm so sorry!" _

_What was she saying? It wasn't like Inuyasha cared that Kagome felt guilty, they hardly knew each other. Still…she felt that Inuyasha, though he would never admit it, needed someone right then. _

_Footsteps and loud voices came from behind the two. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut against Inuyasha's chest as she realized who it was. She felt the tears begin to flow as she heard her father protesting and her mom crying and the police dragging him away, out of their lives forever. _

"_Don't let me see." She murmured, "Don't let me see him taken away."_

_Kagome had no idea what she was doing. She was embracing a guy she hardly knew but at the same time, couldn't control herself around. She was surprised he hadn't flung her away yet._

_Her eyes shot open as she felt strong arms encase her. "It's okay." A gruff voice murmured. "I'm here now, it's gonna be okay."_

_Kagome nodded against his chest and Inuyasha pulled her tighter, if that was possible._

_The two had never felt more at peace in their lives._

**(BOOOOOOORDEEEEEEEEEEEEER LIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEE)**

Mukashi mukash, there was a society where taken away from their children once they turned fifteen. The children were forced to survive on their own, and the odds were highly against them.

Even so, one night, to lives swore to protect each other.

The odds were most definitely not in their favor.

**(THE LAST BORDER LINE!)**

**AN: Well, voila, there you go. This was a fun chapter to write once I got going. Sorry I never went back to the guys once I finished the girls' scene, but we can just assume Miroku had to hold Kouga back from killing Inuyasha once he learned the whole story of the dream.**

**Next chapter…eh, probably this weekend, but no guarantee. **


	10. Chapter 8: Shakespeare

**AN: Oh hey guys. How's it going? Good? Excellent. **

**NOTE: IT'S BEEN LIKE, 9 GAKRILLION YEARS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. I WOULD RECOMMEND RE-READING A COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR ANY MEMORY REFRESHERS YOU MIGHT NEED. THANK YOU.**

**So. There we were. At Tattered Cover. Ready to work on homework and actual work, when it hit us like a ton of bricks…There was no internet connection! LE GASP! So, I thought I'd update. YAAAAAAY!**

**Stuff should actually happen in this chapter. There might even be some…_romance_. But only if you're really lucky.**

**Music was, yes, One Direction. Again. I've completely fallen under their spell, and have been diagnosed with One Direction Infection. And I honestly and sincerely recommend them. What's not to like about 5 hot and wonderful British/Irish guys singing? I'm in the midst of the video diaries right now. I want to find that book Louis was reading just so I can find that one page and suddenly proclaim "NO! JIMMY PROTESTED!"…anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time, there was a young maiden who loved to write fan fiction. There was just one catch…SHE DID NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT SHE WAS USING! OH MY GOODNESS! (I'm having way too much fun with these disclaimers now…)**

**CHAPTER 7:**

Kagome sighed as she sauntered down the quiet sidewalk on her way to school. It had been such a long weekend, and she had seen neither tail nor hide of Sango and Ayame since the dream talk. Well, that was to be expected, she supposed. It was extremely odd, she had to admit, to suddenly have romantic dreams about a guy she hated. Okay, so maybe she didn't hate Inuyasha, but she definitely hated Hojo. She shuddered opon the thought of having romantic dreams about _Hojo_.

The breeze picked up again, and Kagome forced herself to smile as the light wind danced along her fingertips and whirled around her hair. To be completely honest, she'd be lying if she'd say she wasn't enjoying the dreams. During the dreams, she could experience all the heart-racing love she once had with Hojo. Although she couldn't really call her experience with Hojo love now, seeing as he obviously hadn't cared for her at all in the first place. She hadn't even thought he could be such a jerk. Inuyasha, on the other hand…

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when the wind grew stronger, forcing her to stop and close her eyes to avoid having to squint through dust the rest of the day. Closing her eyes, however, did not save her from the crumpled piece of paper that thwacked her in the face. Kagome winced at the impact and, after the breeze died down, peeled the paper off her face and un-crumpled it.

It was a peach colored flyer, advertising some kind of circus. Instead of advertising the circus as a whole, though, it focused on one star performer. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she read the advertisement. _COME SEE THE GREAT KIKYOU AND HER SOUL-GATHERERS PERFORMING NOW! _ The flyer announced in great bold letters. The date for the first performance was, in fact, still in the future.

Kagome shifted her focus to the picture that showed the "Great Kikyou". After studying it three times over to make absolutely sure, Kagome smiled.

She re-crumpled the flyer and stuffed it in her book bag.

Her smile stayed in-tact as she finished the race to school.

**:o0o:**

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Sango and Ayame screeched after Kagome had explained her plan to her friends. Kagome rolled her eyes as she clasped both hands around her latte, a gift courtesy of Sango. Obviously, neither friend had made a point of ignoring Kagome at school.

"You've gone completely insane. It's absolutely official now!" Ayame wailed at her friend, in danger of spilling her cappuccino.

"Please keep it down; I don't need the whole country knowing where I'm going tomorrow!" Kagome hissed.

"Well maybe the whole country should know, because then everyone could band together and make sure to stop you!" Sango retorted, pulling a stirring stick through her chai tea.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please, guys. It's a _circus_. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sango and Ayame shared a worried glance before turning back to the raven-haired girl. "Kagome, the Cirque de Argente is not just a circus. I don't know if you can even call it a circus. They act like it's some great show, but at least one person dies every time the tent goes up." Sango began.

"Then how come they're still selling tickets to the show?" Kagome shot back. Sango fell silent.

"They also force the rest of the audience to participate in some hipponosis thing and nobody remembers anything the next day, so no one knows what the circus is actually like, though billions of people have gone to see it!" Ayame whispered excitedly, as if she were sharing a particularly good piece of gossip about some random girl.

"Then why do people know someone dies at every show?" Kagome pointed out. She and Sango then glanced at each other to make sure they had heard Ayame correctly a while ago. Sango sighed and took over. "_Hypnosis,_ Ayame. Hypnosis."

Ayame tilted her head to one side. "Yeah, that's what I said."

Kagome smiled and maneuvered her fingers on her cup, making sure they continued to stay warm as Sango groaned. Ayame looked so genuinely convinced that neither girl argued.

"The point, Kagome," Sango started up again, "is that we cannot allow you to go to that circus, especially not alone."

"Did somebody call me?" Kouga's sudden appearance did little to Kagome and Sango, but Ayame nearly spewed the sip she had just gotten of her drink.

"Hello, Kouga." Kagome muttered politely, though she did not move in her seat, instead taking a successful sip of her own drink minus any emotion. Sango was busy trying to get Ayame to stop coughing.

"Right. So I just happened to overhear that you are heading to the Cirque de Argente. _Alone_." Kouga added some eyebrow-wiggle on the last word, but failed to get any reaction except silent disgust from Kagome.

"You overheard correctly," Kagome began, innocently enough, "but that doesn't mean you're invited." Kouga groaned, his head dropping in exasperation, and Kagome couldn't help but imagine what the boy would look like in full youkai form. Surely, his ears would be drooping. "Besides, I'm already going with Ayame and Sango." Ayame, who had just recovered, started coughing again at the surprise, and Sango groaned, shooting Kagome a pointed look that surely held a thousand insults. Kagome bit her lip and quickly took a sip of her latte to hide a giggle. "That is, if Ayame can recover in time."

"Kouga, I swear, if I catch you bothering Kagome one more time, I'll…" the hanyou's sudden approach, however, nearly made Kagome lose her composure. She felt her heartbeat speed up and she was sure she was blushing up a storm, but nevertheless, she turned to face Inuyasha and meet his eyes. As her mocha brown locked with his sunny gold, both instantly understood. They had both had another dream.

"You'll what? Chase me up a tree?" Kouga growled.

Inuyasha shook his head a little to snap out of his daze and fixed a golden glare on Kouga. "Shut the fuck up, wolf."

Kouga snarled, and just as he pounced to topple Inuyasha, he was suddenly pulled back to the floor by a crook around his neck. After the dust cleared, Miroku stood happily over the fallen wolf, a genuine smile on his face. "Now, now boys." He chided, "What have I told you about fighting in school?" Neither replied, though, and the silence was just enough of an entryway so an unwanted guest could shove in.

"A present? For me? You shouldn't have!" The annoyingly cheerful giggle came from the opposite corner of the room, but to Kagome's ears, it may as well have been right behind her.

"It's the least I could do, punkin." A man's voice this time, not so deep, but the wounds it inflicted on Kagome's heart were just that.

"Oh, Great Kami, here they go…" Sango groaned, plunking a now red-faced but silent Ayame into her seat.

"Who?" Miroku asked innocently, but all Sango replied with was a glare sharp as a thousand daggers. Miroku barely flinched though, instead deciding to search for the source of the giggling.

"Well, open it!" It was the man again, a voice Kagome knew as well as her own. She shifted carefully in her seat, ashy black bangs now hiding her eyes well.

"Well, if you insist, baby!" this was followed by the sound of ripping paper, possibly an envelope being opened, and after maybe a millisecond of blessed silence, an eruption of squealing and squeaking ensued.

"Kami help us, she's more annoying than those damn fire alarms…" All heads turned to Ayame in surprise, as Ayame rarely swore. Sango knew, though, that this was a touchy subject and well worth the curses it was bestowed. Carefully, Sango glanced at Kagome, and winced when she noticed that Kagome's grip on her cup was turning her knuckles white.

Inuyasha followed Sango's gaze.

"Oh. My. Gucci! You got us tickets to the Cirque de Argente?"

Kagome visibly stiffened.

"I know you've been dying to see the show! How could I resist granting a wish of my princess's?"

If Kagome's cup had been a small, furry mammal, it would have been no longer. As it was, it was slowly being crunched in her grasp.

"Awww, sweetie bear!"

"Snuggly wumpkins…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome's reactions. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure what, but something deep inside of him was begging him to make it right. He waited to see if Kagome would look at him, to at least gain a nod of approval, but when it became clear Kagome was trying to become as small as possible, he took matters into his own hands.

"Will you two surly unchin-snouted gudgeons shut the fuck up?"

The room fell completely silent.

Kagome looked up from her seat.

All eyes were on the silver-haired hanyou.

Most were probably trying to decipher what the hell he had just said.

Hojo stepped protectively in front of Ayumi and stepped towards Inuyasha. "Excuse me?"

"I was merely politely asking if you two would leave. Not all of us enjoy your little soap operas every morning, and I would even go as far to say that none of us enjoy them. At all. So if you're going to be all slimey and gushy and crap, then please, do us all a favor and leave." Inuyasha snorted.

Hojo merely blinked before attempting a comeback with, "Well, I never…I mean…but…that's…but…I just…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and leaned down so he was face-to-face with the human. "In short: 'thine horried image doth unfix my hair.'"

Hojo huffed and after a while of more stuttering, grabbed Ayumi's wrist and gently pulled her away from the classroom.

The room was silent for only a few moments longer before Sango was clapping. It wasn't that much longer before the entire room went up in applause, whoops, and hollers. After Inuyasha took a few bows and the room erupted into conversation again, Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and was surprised to find she was smiling.

Kagome was surprised herself at her reaction, but couldn't help herself. She carefully mouthed to the hanyou, "What was that?"

Inuyasha smirked before mouthing back, "Shakespeare."

Kagome laughed. She truly and genuinely laughed.

**:o0o:**

Meanwhile, at the same time, a girl very similar to Kagome was preparing for her show. She was already set in her costume, and her river of pure black hair was to remain down. She carefully outlined her naturally narrowed coffee brown eyes and gently applied the turquoise colored mascara, which only appeared to be that color in the circus lights.

She sighed as what could only be described as a glowing dragon-lizard floated gracefully over to her and chortled. The girl smiled, stroking the thing's head and gently taking the fluorescing silvery-blue orb from its claws. She held the orb in her hand and smiled.

"Soon, my pet. Soon."

All the other circus members, though curious, never questioned the strange glowing light that always emanated from Kikyou's tent. It was as though they saw it, but at the same time, never remembered it was even there.

**:o0o:**

**Yaaaaaay, suspense and romance-y and everythang!**

**So there y'all go. And yes, the gudgeon's insult and the hair quote were actual Shakespearian insults. I'm so happy I got to use those, you have NO idea. **

**Parts of this chapter seemed really confusing and slow to me…that's probably just me, but yeah. There you go. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter…will come…eventually…maybe…probably…sometime…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(by the way, I can never remember what the soul-dragon-lizard-things are actually called…I was debating between soul-stealers, soul-catchers, and soul-gatherers. I eventually went with soul-gatherers, but now I'm not so sure…does anybody remember?)**

**~August**


	11. Chapter 8: The Cirque de Argente pt I

**AN: Hey, guys…**

**I have no excuse, I know. But, believe it or not, it has NOT been a year since my last update! I was convinced it was…**

**Nonetheless, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY RE-READ SOME STUFF TO REMEMBER WHAT BE GOIN' ON. THANK YE.**

**All I can really say, guys, is that I was just hit with a writer's block the size of Manhattan. Maybe bigger. It was like, every time I tried to update, I didn't like what I came up with. Then school started, and there were essays to write and tests and exams to study for and just BLAH. **

**But, as dreams do for me, I was just hit with this overwhelming wave of "UPDATE, AUGUST. UPDATE. NAO." And I was like "OKAY! I'M SORRY!"**

**ANYWAY. I am really sorry you guys. I haven't abandoned you. If any of you are still out there, I hope you enjoy!**

**Music was the lovely soundtrack of my house. Which, with all our birds, is quite noisy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Psh. Owning characters is LAME. (Oh how I wish I owned them…)**

**CHAPTER 8:**

"Remind me, again, why we thought this was a good idea?" Sango asked as the group approached the silvery circus tents.

"We didn't." Kouga replied sourly.

Kagome shot them both half-hearted glares before returning her attention to the mystical circus looming overhead. If that gaudy flyer was correct, then the girl from Dream #2 was in here somewhere. Kagome's heart raced at the very thought.

Typical crowd noise swarmed over them as they approached the ticket-taker, a goofy-looking man in a black jester's outfit sprinkled with silver.

"Tickets, please." The man asked the group.

Kagome gulped. "Um, we were hoping we could buy some?"

The man fell silent and looked over the group in front of him. How curious. Two wolf-youkais, one taijiya, one monk, one hanyou, and a human girl. The jester narrowed his eyes. No, wait. Not human.

"_Miko._" He murmured in astonishment.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" she asked suspiciously.

In a flash, the jester was grinning. "Of course. Is this your entire party?"

"No. We've got the body stashed in the hanyou's hair." Kouga growled. He was in a strangely terrible mood.

Inuyasha whipped around and slammed Kouga face-first into the dirt. He then shot the jester a nervous grin. "Don't mind him. Wolf humor."

The jester nodded. "Of course. Over here, please."

After Ayame had successfully ripped Kouga out of the ground, the six friends lined up as the jester passed out tickets.

"Just show these at any games or shows you attend. The main event begins at midnight precisely, in the center tent." The jester explained as he handed out silvery rectangles to each of them. He paused a moment when Kagome took hers, letting his gaze linger upon her own a moment before he let go of the ticket. "Do enjoy yourself, miss."

A shudder coursed through Kagome's spine, though the night was fairly warm. "O-of course. Thank you, sir."

In a flash, Inuyasha was by Kagome's side and leading her carefully away from the strange ticket-taker, who was gazing after the two as they walked away.

"Excuse us, sir, can we go in now?" The voice came from a rather rotund woman who was at the front of the line.

"That poor priestess will never see the light of day again." The jester murmured in response.

"Excuse me?" The woman snorted.

The jester blinked a few times, as if to clear his head, and turned to the woman and her family, taking their tickets. "Of course miss, have a lovely evening."

The woman gave a pointed _harrumph_ before entering the circus.

**:o0o:**

"What the hell," Kouga began angrily, "are we supposed to do for three and a half _hours_ before this stupid main show?"

Sango shot the wolf youkai a pointed look. "You're in a worse mood than usual."

Kouga bared his fangs and angrily thrust an arm behind him to gesture to where Kagome and Inuyasha were walking side-by-side. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M IN SUCH A BAD MOOD?! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DATE BETWEEN ME AND KAGOME! NOBODY ASKED ANY OF YOU OR THAT MUTT-FACE TO COME ALONG!" he shouted.

"Actually," Inuyasha started, having appeared behind the angry youkai with Kagome next to him, "Kagome did ask us to come along."

Kouga blinked and turned to Kagome questioningly.

"Um…well…it'll be more fun if we're all here together, Kouga. A circus is more of a group event, anyway." Kagome explained nervously.

Kouga visibly drooped. "But Kagome…"

Inuyasha slapped Kouga on the head as he sauntered by. "Lighten up, wolf."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kouga growled as he grabbed the cotton candy ball Ayame had been enjoying and threw it at the hanyou's head.

Inuyasha whipped around angrily. "What the hell was that for?!" he snarled.

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry, did I mess up that perfectly shampooed head of hair of yours, mutt?" Kouga challenged.

Aside, the girls and Miroku watched on with looks of distaste.

"I'll go try and break them up…" Miroku groaned and, with a lingering glance towards Sango, drudgingly walked toward his fighting friends.

"S-S-S-Sango…" Ayame whimpered.

Sango turned. "What?"

Ayame was holding the stick that had once been the home of a lovely fluffy cloud of cotton candy, before Kouga had thrown it. "H-h-he…m-my…cotton c-c-candy…"

Sango sighed and pulled Ayame towards her, patting the wolf youkai's head like she would a child's. "There, there." The taijiya turned to Kagome. "I'm gonna go get this one some more sugar. Wanna come?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No thanks. I'm gonna…um…go take a look around. Decide on something we can all do. Have fun, though."

Sango nodded and carefully lead the sniveling Ayame away towards a tent filled with all kinds of candy.

Kagome glanced at the boys.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!"

"COME AT ME, GO ON!"

"Boys, boys…"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. They wouldn't notice her absence as long as they were too distracted by their own problem of being within five feet of each other. Carefully, Kagome glanced around the circus which, at the moment, looked more like a small, silvery town. She chose a path at random and hurried away, hoping she would have the chance of running into what she was looking for.

**:o0o:**

In her tent, Kikyou sat on a silver stool dotted with black designs and ran her slender fingers over the beaded jewelry in her lap. All her soul-gatherers were swarmed around her, cooing and purring. All but one.

There was a gentle cry from the tent entrance, and the last soul-gatherer slithered inside. In the air, it swam towards its mistress and whispered words only she could understand. Kikyou froze when the creature had finished.

"So," she began in a voice as smooth and fine as the silk of a spider's web, "they've come. Sooner than foretold. But I suppose the timing doesn't quite matter." She stood then, with a silence and grace that many women could only dream of possessing. She held the beaded jewelry tight and looked herself over in the rustic mirror. Her priestess outfit fit her perfectly. The jewelry she held was a simple necklace, though on the slim circus girl, it could have been a belt. With her other hand, she stroked the head of the soul-gatherer that had been the messenger. "I suppose we'd better get ready, my pets."

**:o0o:**

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she wandered the streets of the silver city. Granted, she didn't really know what she was looking for, precisely, but she held on to the feeble hope that she might just…find it. Waiting for her.

Of course, no such thing had happened.

So far, on her journey, she had slammed headfirst into a large man with an even larger temper, had almost tripped over the tiniest dog on the planet, and had gotten careened into by several groups of screaming children. She was very close to calling it quits and just going home.

Kagome smiled when she thought of how warm and welcoming her bed would be. How wonderful it would be to just be asleep right now.

_Except sleep brings dreams._ _Dreams of certain hanyous._

Kagome groaned, her peaceful vision of her bedroom shattered. She had about had it with these stupid dreams. Not only did she barely know the aforementioned hanyou who starred in them with her, but he was a _guy_. Guys were capable of nothing but taking innocent girls' hearts and crushing them with needles and pins and swords. And anything else sharp and painful.

Against her will, memories of her previous relationship swarmed her. Suddenly, everything she saw in the circus brought about a different memory. Tears pricked at her eyes and she cursed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. She rubbed so hard it was painful, and she laughed. Just proof that that men were evil and brought nothing but pain to the innocent woman.

"You look like you could use some good news." Said a voice from the shadows.

Kagome fell silent and glanced around. "What?"

"Good news. Isn't that a remedy to heal tears?" the voice asked.

Kagome turned around and around, desperately trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Over here, darling."

Kagome whipped around and was sure her mouth fell open to her knees. Before her stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had warm brown eyes the color of gingerbread and long, black hair that shimmered and glinted in the moon's light like a river of obsidian. In her graceful and strangely pretty hands, she gently held a gorgeous and intricately detailed object that appeared to be a music box. Words failed Kagome and she was unable to even stutter a greeting.

"I'd be delighted to tell you your fortune. Free of charge." The woman smiled gently and took a small step towards Kagome.

"Um…why?" Kagome finally managed to ask.

"A pretty young thing such as yourself shouldn't be crying. Was it a boy?" the woman asked.

"Y-yeah…it was…" Kagome murmured and folded her arms, looking away as a shamed blush crept across her face.

"I'm sorry, dear." The woman stepped towards Kagome and smiled in sympathy. "I, too, was hurt by a man. Many times, in fact. It seems like the right one will never come about, doesn't it?"

Kagome met the eyes of the woman and grinned, nodding. "None of my friends agree with me."

"They haven't had their hearts broken, thank goodness." The woman guessed.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…that's true. I'm Kagome."

The woman's smile warmed. "I'm Izayoi. Now, how about that fortune?"

**:o0o:**

Covered by a cloak she had stolen from the costumes tent, Kikyou prowled the circus roads carefully, scanning the crowd for any sign of the girl and the hanyou. How hard could it be to find a silver-haired hanyou in a crowd of humans?

"Apparently, very hard." Kikyou muttered to herself, browsing the arcade tent wearily. She stopped in front of the mechanical fortune-teller game, as she did before every show. The game was simple enough, and only cost 5 yen. Once the money had been accepted, the mechanical fortune-teller's mystical television screen would show a prompt for your fortune, something like "Picture a family member" or "Imagine a place you love". Then, a gaudily decorated card featuring a fortune about that prompt would emerge out of a slot in the outstretched hand of the fortune-teller robot. A cheesy game, child's-play really, but it had been something Kikyou had done since she first arrived at the circus.

She fished a coin out of her costume and plunked it in the money slot. It took a little longer than usual, but eventually a prompt slowly showed itself on the screen:

_Think about someone you treasure._

Kikyou paused and searched her mind for someone. Finally, a memory from long ago surfaced and Kikyou smiled wearily. Of course, he would show up now. Her grumpy childhood friend, the little silver-haired hanyou. With her mind full of the memory, the card emerged from the fortune-teller's hand. Kikyou took a deep breath and reached for it.

**:o0o:**

"Um, okay." Kagome consented. "But I can pay you, I promise."

"No need, dear. A gift. From one broken heart to another." Izayoi explained.

Kagome hesitated, but shrugged and looked Izayoi straight in the eye.

"Now, I'm going to tell you to think about something. This could be a person, a place, or an object. I want you to close your eyes and really focus on that thing and, after a while, I will ask you to open your eyes and take the card that has emerged from my box of tricks. That card will contain your fortune."

Kagome nodded. "Sounds simple enough."

Izayoi smiled. "Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Now, close your eyes."

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Think about someone you treasure."

Kagome's first thought was of Sango and Ayame, her two best friends. She didn't know if she had to pick just one person, though, and she couldn't decide between the two. Her next thought was of a family member, but it was a similar ordeal. She couldn't pick just one of them. No one in her school was someone she really could say she "treasured", and Kagome was about to settle on a pet or something when a face popped into her mind.

Kagome frowned. The silver-haired hanyou had been haunting her dreams lately, true, but did she treasure him? Not especially. She remembered how cool he had looked out on the field during that stupid little football game the boys enjoyed so much. She remembered every perfect detail of the dreams. She remembered how he had told off Hojo and Ayumi.

Whether Kagome was aware of it or not, she was focusing solely on Inuyasha.

"Now, open your eyes and take the card." Izayoi's gentle instructions broke through Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she saw that a card covered in lovely designs had emerged from a hidden slot in the box Kagome had previously thought was a music box. Kagome took a deep breath and reached for it.

**:o0o:**

On exact opposite ends of a magical silver circus, two practically identical girls thought of the same hanyou and reached for a fortune-teller's card. At the same time, they pulled the card free of its slot.

And, at the same time, the girls cautiously flipped the card over to read their fortunes.

And simultaneously, the girls read the same words:

_You are destined to be together forever._

**:o0o:**

**So, there you go. The magical Cirque de Argente makes an appearance! I am deeply in love with this circus I've created. I kinda want it to be real.**

**Anyway, a few of the things that occurred in this chapter were inspired by other stories:**

**The Cirque de Argente, as some of you might have already guessed, is largely inspired off of the Night Circus and sort of by Cirque de Soleil. I read "The Night Circus" not too long ago and MAN. IT'S BEAUTIFUL. ONE OF MY FAVORITE BOOKS EVER. So I wanted something sort of similar to the Nigh Circus, but not quite…that, and I love silver stuff. It's all shiny and pretty and yeah…**

**The fortune-teller's card is something I stole from another book. Well, I stole the words at least. A card with those exact words is a plot point in Dean Koontz's novel "Odd Thomas" which is INCREDIBLE. Please read it. It's amazing.**

**I wanted to use those words on a card in this chapter to bring about the whole symbolism of how BOTH Kagome and Kikyou are technically destined to be with Inuyasha forever since, you know, same soul and all that. ANYWAY. Loads more symbolism later.**

**So, as far as the other stories go...**

**I am sorry, guys. I've been curled up most of Christmas break with Gossip Girl and MY NEW COMPUTER. I have named him Bartholomew. And I went on a mad search a while ago to find the disc for my video editing program and I found everything that came with the disk...except the disk...so I'm gonna go curl up with more Gossip Girl to cheer myself up...and then I'll write AND DEFY THIS OBNOXIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK. GAH. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. IF ANY OF YOU ARE STILL OUT THERE. :P**

**~August**


End file.
